I Never Said Save Me, Please!
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Gabriel saves an abused slave girl (OC) from the clutches of evil Michael, however takes her from the loving care of Lucifer. For this, she will forever love and hate him. Family: GabrielxOC CastielxOC SamxOC DeanxOC Pairings: Sabriel Destiel (Rated M for abuse and Sabriel Destiel smut/lemons, and on occasion MichaelxOC rape. Will be having a sequel with almost the same summary.)
1. Savior

"She's just a kid!"

"She's a slave. Who cares if she's a kid?"

"I-I can't do _that _to a _kid_!"

The little girl looked at the 2 archangels in front of her.

She was small, and looked fragile.

She hadn't had a name.

No, she couldn't.

She didn't deserve it.

The archangel, the new one, Gabriel, looked at her with such... such pity, she wanted to scream.

She hated pity.

Hated it.

Michael and Lucifer were her masters.

Michael was the mean one. Lucifer was the nice one.

But... why though?

She thought Lucifer was the devil, and Michael... well, as nice as God!

But then again... Lucifer 'took care' of the bad people, and God made the bad things happen.

So maybe it was only RIGHT Lucifer was the nice one.

The girls teeth- they were chipped from being slammed into the walls and floor by Michael.

Lucifer never did anything like that.

He never hurt her, except on accident.

Lucifer was a clumsy guy.

Once, he was making tea, when he tripped and spilled the white hot liquid on her, making her scream in pain.

Michael was the one talking to Gabriel.

Gabriel's pity look made the girl feel... well, helpless.

Of course, she was.

But she didn't need to be made to FEEL like that.

At the hurt look on Gabriel's face, she felt hot tears slip down her face.

Michael grabbed her by her hair and forced her down.

"Bitch, I said never cry."

Michael banged her head onto the floor and ripped her up to stand, making her whimper.

Gabriel just stood in horror at what was happening.

Gabriel couldn't believe the good son was actually the bad one.

The girl said nothing did nothing. Just stood there after the abuse was over.

It was nothing.

It happened every day.

So why was Gabriel looking like that?

She gave a quizzical look at him, then put on her usual poker face as Michael looked back at her.

"I insist." Came the deathly calm voice of Michael.

"...At least let me talk to her in private first."

Michael gave a slight glare, then sighed, nodding.

Gabriel took the girl into his room, he conjured up with his archangel powers.

The girl closed her eyes, and breathed heavily, then stilled.

Gabriel made a sigh of defeat as she held this position.

Cracking one eye open, she looked at him with a wince like expression.

"Wh-what's wr-wrong?" Her stuttering brought Gabriel back into the real world.

"Oh kiddo..." Gabriel stood and ruffled her hair, and she winced, making Gabriel wince to.

"Sorry, didn't realize that'd hurt you."

She looked up at him with those innocent doe eyes.

"You didn't m-mean to?" Gabriel shook his head no.

"Of course not."

The girl looked down, then back up.

"Wh-why? D-don't I deserve f-for you to-"

Gabriel stopped her.

"Sh! Don't ever finish that sentence! You do not deserve anything that's been happening to you!"

She closed her mouth and made an "Mph." Sound.

"Y-you're different." She said, but didn't elaborate, even with Gabriel's mild begging.

"What's your name?" Gabriel asked.

Shrugging, the girl said, "I don't have one. Michael said I don't deserve it, and whenever Lucifer tries to name me, Michael hits him and then me."

Gabriel's slight cheerful mood suddenly went down the drain, and he darkened.

The girl's eyes widened in shock at Gabriel's next words, which shocked Michael and even Lucifer even more.

"I'm gonna buy you."


	2. Molly Christine, an 8 year old ex-slave

Taken away from Michael, that was heaven, while being taken away from Lucifer was hell... which in retrospect, both cases were irony.

At least, the girl thought that was what irony was.

Michael had sold the girl to Gabriel, and while they were leaving, she saw the hurt look on Lucifer's face.

If it was up to her, she would bring Lucifer with them... but it wasn't.

She was helpless once again.

Getting to the car, because it seemed more angels were modernizing themselves, the girl immediatly went for the back.

"You can come in the front." Gabriel said comfortably.

"Do you w-want me to?" Gabriel nodded, and the girl climbed out and back in, this time in the front.

"You're gonna meet some of my friends." Gabriel said, trying to console the girl.

She was safe. She just had to realize that.

"They're not gonna hurt me, are they?" Gabriel shook his head no, and she moved her head to look at the dashboard.

"Do you miss him?" Gabriel asked, meaning Lucifer.

"If you mean Lucifer... yes, I do. If you mean Michael, then you're crazy." Gabriel laughed at the girls words.

The girl looked up at him, then smiled slightly.

Then a sound came, so soft and low Gabriel thought he imagined it.

But no, there it was. As the more the girl thought of what happened, laughter erupted from her throat.

And it wasn't because something was funny.

No, it was because... welll because she liked the slight freedom.

Gabriel called this a job well done.

She was laughing.

Then suddenly, Gabriel's eyes widened.

Dean and Sam and Castiel.

He really had them to worry about.

Gabriel had been gone for quiet awhile in the Winchester's opinion, though Cas didn't seem to care.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open, with a smiling Gabriel and a little girl, hugging his leg.

"A-are these your f-friends?" Stuttered the small child.

"Yes, they are." Gabriel answered.

"Who's the little girl?" Dean asked.

"Uh... she's- I bought her." Cas stood so fast it scared everyone in the room.

Including the little girl.

She whimpered and hugged Gabriel's leg even tighter, making him wince slightly.

"You bought a slave?!" Cas erupted, and silence filled the room.

"Actuwally, he saved me." The little girl said queitly.

Cas' face suddenly held compassion, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." The little girl let go of Gabriel and walked up to Cas, then touched his face.

Cas' eyes widened, and she was suddenly back at Gabriel's leg.

"What did she do?" Sam asked Cas.

"She- she showed me something."

Cas smiled slightly at the meadow she had mind-shown him.

"I-it was my favorite sp-spot." The little girl smiled at him.

"Aw, kiddo..." Gabriel said.

The little girl looked up at him.

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"I-I don't h-have one." She answered, even though it was directed towards Gabriel.

"At least I kn-know I'm 8 years o-old."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he suddenly was on his knees, slightly shaking, hugging the girl.

She was an 8 year old.

My word!

She had strawberry blonde hair and green/blue eyes.

"I'm not 8 years o-old yet. Tomorrow is my birthday." The little girl frowned- actually frowned at Gabriel!

She said, in a huffing voice, "I miss Lu." She had a look that was so positevily(sp?) heartwrenching, and Gabriel knew she meant Lucifer.

"Kiddo..." Gabriel started, but she turned away from him, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Gabriel grimaced, and looked to the others.

"Help me!" He mouthed.

"Sweetheart?" Dean said. She turned slightly.

"I know you miss someone, I don't know who, and I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but... we have a present for your birthday. We'll give it to you right now."

Sam, Cas, and Gabriel looked at him with surprise.

What did they have?

"What name do you want?" Dean asked, and she gasped in welcome surprise.

"I get a name?!" She bounced up to Dean and hugged him with all her might, and he slightly winced.

"Yeah, who do you want to be?" Dean asked.

"No, no, it's a gift from you so you should pick." She said.

"Heidi!" Sam cried, and she pursed her lips. "That's a t-terrible name." She said, and Sam blushed.

"Aubrey!" Dean cried, and she facepalmed.

"Daisy?" Cas asked, and she put a hand on her waist and started tapping her foot.

"Hayden?" She shook her head at Gabriel.

"Molly." She widened her eyes at this. All of them had said the name at once.

"I... I love it... Molly... how about... Molly Christine?"

They nodded, and she smiled, and it was so sweet that they all suddenly fell in love with the little girl. She was their daughter now.

She was no longer a slave.

Molly was her own person.

And now all they had to do was tell her about the love.

Holy shit.


	3. Shaking

"Uh, Molly." She looked up at Gabriel.

"Kiddo, do you know what... uh... boyxboy love is?"

The girl looked down, then back up, smiling.

"Uh-huh! It's called... um... Y-yaoi, am I correct?" Cas nodded.

"You guys are together, huh." Molly deadpanned.

"W-well, uh-um, h-how-" Dean cleared his throat as his voice came out squeky.

"How did you know?" Dean said way deeper than his usual voice and he coughed, blushing.

"No one talks about that unless it's because they're together with another man... I think..." Molly deadpanned again.

"I'm slightly confused." She yawned. "And tired."

"Well, after we tell you who is the mates, you can go to sleep if you want." Molly smiled wearily and nodded at Sam.

"That sounds good..."

"Well, uh, I'm with Gabriel. And my brother, this is Dean, is together with Castiel, the other angel."

Gabriel winced as Molly looked to Castiel in fear, then was again hiding behind Gabriel.

"Angels scare me..." She said.

Cas grimaced.

"Kiddo, he's a nice angel, like me." Molly's bottom lip trembled.

"You sure? Like Lu to?" Gabriel nodded, and Molly's eyes watered, when she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

She just cried and cried, and at some points she would say, "I hate Michael..." and "I'm scared of angels."

and once "I miss Lucifer..."

Gabriel rubbed her back as only he and Cas could hear, with Cas shocked that her owners were both Michael and Lucifer.

And it seemed Lucifer was the good one, and Michael was the bad one.

Molly yawned again, and she fell asleep, hugging Gabriel.

Gabriel looked thoroughly confused when she stopped crying, and he slightly pushed her off him to look at her.

She was asleep.

"She's asleep." Sam observed.

Dean grabbed her from Gabriel, carefully, and went to the guest bedroom, tucking her in, then they went to the living room, where Sam asked, "Gabe, where did she come from?"

Gabriel looked sick to his stomach, then took a deep breath, and explained.

He explained how Michael had called on him, he explained how Michael had hurt Molly in front of him, how Lucifer was the good master in this equation, how Molly had been hurt since she was around a month old, how she was always being hurt... he explained everything he knew.

Then they jumped as Molly said, out of the blue, "Michael raped me a lot."

Their eyes looked at her in shock, then she was running back to her room, tears streaming down her face.

When they got to her room, Molly was in the corner, shaking and trying to hold back tears.

"Molly?" Sam asked, and she looked up at him as Cas turned on the light.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Molly pursed her lips, shook, then nodded.


	4. Memories

**Last chapter was really short... Oh ok and anna3311234 helped.**

_Michael looked at Molly angrily through the glass door._

_Michael had never sexually did anything to her before, Molly was only 4 years old when it started-_

"YOU'VE BEEN BEING RAPED FOR 4 YEARS?!" Molly looked frightened at Dean, then scurried under her bed.

"Molly, I'm sorry Dean's scaring you..." Cas said, and Molly peaked out.

"O-ok..."

_Molly screamed in utter panic as Michael started walking up to her._

_Molly had not done anything Michael wanted, and she was about to be punished. She knew it._

_Lucifer got in front of her and argued with Michael, told him to not hurt her right now. Or ever._

_"Alright... But you won't always have Lucifer to save you." Michael growled at Molly through ground teeth._

_Later, when Lucifer was gone, Molly didn't know where he went, Michael stalked into her room._

_Michael locked the door, and very slowly, sat next to Molly. Then, he slowly started taking off her clothes..._

Gabriel felt tears slip through his eyes.

Dean growled in utter anger and said, "I need to go take a walk." Dean ran out.

Sam hugged Gabriel as he saw Gabe was crying.

Molly bit her lip, then hugged Gabriel, smiling at him.

She couldn't say anything else.

It was so hard, she couldn't do it.

Then Molly started crying.

Gabriel growled and got up, running out. Sam looked worried and he followed Gabriel.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Gabriel looked away.

"I need to tell Lucifer what's been happening... It's all been happening behind his back..."

Gabriel cursed and walked out of the house, getting in his car.

"I'll be right back, Sammy." Gabriel drove off, and Sam sighed.

He sat on on the sidewalk and waited for Gabriel to come back.

*Molly and Castiel*

Cas looked deeply troubled. He didn't know how to handle a little girl's feelings.

"Uh..." Cas suddenly felt insincts kick in, and he helped Molly onto his lap, and rocked back and forth with her in his lap, rubbing her back.

"Sh... it's ok. Nothing like that will happen again, ever. I promise. We'll never let it happen again."

Molly looked up at Cas again.

Then, she sighed, and said, "I-I'm sorry."

Cas looked into the aqua eyes, and sighed.

"If you ever want to tell me what else happened, anything at all, just... know I'm here to listen."

Molly looked up at him, then sighed.

_Michael layed Molly down slowly, then he sneered._

_"You see, I can do anything I want with you!" Lucifer wasn't there to save Molly._

_Molly was alone._

_Michael stroked Molly's breasts, making her whimper as he pinched her nipples._

_Michael laughed at her, then stroked the inside of her vagina with his finger._

_Molly felt tears in her eyes as he stuck a hand inside her._

_Michael laughed slightly._

_Then he slowly reached for something. Molly couldn't see it._

_It was to dark for her to._

_Michael pushed Molly's legs open._

Molly couldn't say anymore. The memory was to painful.

Cas' eyes were wide.

He couldn't believe this happened.

Then, Gabriel came back with Lucifer.

And Molly flung her arms around Lucifer.

She cried, and Lucifer rubbed her back, kneeling to her height.

Lucifer growled as he thought of what Michael had done to his girl!

Gabriel had told Lucifer that they named her Molly Christine.

And right before Lucifer went with Gabriel, he had beaten Michael to a bloody pulp.

Then he followed Gabriel to their house.

But God had called on Lucifer while they were coming.

And right after this, he was going to be appointed the new head angel.

And Michael the devil.


	5. Genesis? God?

**Smut/lemons and detailed rape is gonna be in the sequel, sorry. Last chapter. is next, I cut this chapter in half. Sequel will be LONGER.**

**Like, 20 chapters longer.**

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Molly squelled as she awoke to the sun.

Lucifer laughed at this, and ran into Molly's room, picking her up and spinning her around.

Molly laughed in pure happiness, and when she was put down, she ran into the living room and launched herself at Gabriel, hugging him.

She snuggled her head into his shoulder, and Gabriel's eyes widened and he hugged her back.

Molly let go of Gabriel and hugged Sam, then Dean, and she stopped at Cas.

They just stared at eachother, then she touched his head, then she smiled, running to sit next to Gabriel.

Cas smiled, and he sat down next to Molly.

"What'd she show you?" Sam asked.

Cas made a slight chuckle, and remembered the birthday cake.

Cas, however, just gave him a look, that clearly said Molly showed Cas, not Sam.

Sam shrugged and sat back.

Molly looked very sad when Lucifer said he had to go.

He was the new head angel.

Molly watched as he left, and she sighed in sadness.

"Oh, kiddo, please don't be like that."

Molly looked up at Gabriel, and she sighed.

Maybe she shouldn't love them.

Maybe she should leave...

No, they saved her.

She'd just be stolen again.

And years later, she'd want to be back again anyways.

After Molly had opened her present, and had ate her ice cream and cake, and wished on her candles, she thought.

Then, her vision darkened, and she could see... herself.

2 years later, she could tell she was 10 there.

10 year old Molly was walking in the park, when a demon grabbed her arm.

It was white eyed.

And Molly knew that she was different.

Hell, she was seeing the future! She could show her thoughts just by touching someone's head!

But what was she?

She wasn't an angel, now THAT would be just plain weird.

Well...

I mean, Molly did have wings...

No one knew about her wings but Michael.

Molly remembered, she was good at keeping them a secret. But Michael had seen her defensles with no clothes or anything to hide her wings.

One wing was fluffy black, while the other was fluffy white.

Michael had commented on this...

She was an abomination, half angel, half demon.

But how could she be half evil and half good?

And if she was half demon, how did she have a black WING?

When Molly's vision cleared, the guys were looking at her in worry.

Molly looked at them in confusion.

"What?"

They all looked at eachother in worry, then Molly sighed, flashing to the kitchen.

Not as in ghost flashing, but like a blur, like she had run there, but she hadn't.

She had flashed.

Something only a demon or an angel, or a half of both could do.

"Molly?"

Molly looked up and put the glass she was grabbing to get water back, and she flashed back to her spot on the couch.

"Yes?" Molly answered Dean.

"Uh... what are you exactly?"

Molly thought for a second. What had Michael said she was?

"Um... a... Genesis."

Cas gulped and widened his eyes.

He was wondering why Molly was acting like she was.

The powers she had.

"Well, which kind are you?" Cas asked.

Gabriel nodded. He was scared.

A Demon/Angel?

Genesis were a very powerful breed, but you could tell which kind they were by how they acted.

However, Molly had a pretty good way of hiding it, she could be anyone of them!

Except the dark Genesis.

They couldn't have been in the same room with an angel without killing them because of their presence.

"Um... all of them."

"But you can't be a dark Genesis!" Gabriel protested.

"Um... I am, just... Well..."

Molly sighed, turned, and slid her shirt up.

On her back was a mark.

It seemed to have grown with her, it was an Enochian seal.

It meant she could be with an angel.

Molly was born with it.

It was her birthmark.

"I was born with it."

Molly sat back down, fixing her shirt.

"Well, what are Genesis?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded in agreance.

"I'm half demon half angel."

Molly answered.

Molly sighed, and let her wings tear the shirt she was wearing.

One of them, they were small cause she was still a kid, was black.

The other was white.

"Hm... Explain to me why she has wings. And explain ABOUT GENESIS!"

Dean cried.

Molly glared at him, which promptly shut up.

"There are many different kinds of Genesis, no matter how rare they are.  
None of them can be killed, cause they are imune to heaven or hell, and can't turn into ghosts. There's:  
Dark!Genesis  
Light!Genesis  
Profit!Genesis  
Psychic!Genesis  
Life!Genesis  
Judgement!Genesis  
Death!Genesis  
Sickness!Genesis  
Heaven!Genesis  
Hell!Genesis  
Love!Genesis  
and a mix of them all is  
Immortal!Genesis  
Not exactly because they are immortal, even though they are, but because they have every power of the Genesis. Also, they have another power, but it's usually only unlocked and known when the Genesis has a moment of high emotion, usually when the one they love or someone they love, as in a father or mother or whatever, is in a life/death situation."

Molly stopped her explaining, and asked, "Are you understanding?"

Dean nodded, and Sam did to.

"So you're saying Genesis can't die, and tthere are many types no matter how much angels and demons hate eachother, and also Immortal!Genesis have another power which is unknown until something terrible happens to a loved one."

"Or yourself."

"Or yourself."

Molly nodded.

"Good job! Now, the only thing I can do to explain about the black wing is every Genesis has one. Also, the reason why Michael was punished so harshly is cause... well... I'm kinda THE Genesis."

At their confused faces, Molly sighed.

"You know how Genesis can't die?" They nodded.

"Well, there is one thing."

Molly sighed.

"If you have an angel blade or Colt's gun you could probably banish the Genesis to-" Molly shivered.

"Purgatory for at the very most 5 months. Genesis can't be tied down for longer unless God sends them."

"How do you know all this?"

Sam asked.

Molly pursed her lips.

"I learned it all from God."

There was silence.

"She told me everything."

"Wait, she?!" They all cried.

"Would you rather me say they? God is half male half female. I talked to both before, but the female side was the one that taught me. The male said barely said a word."

There was silence.

"And have you had any visions?"

Molly nodded at Gabriel.

"One was only a few minutes ago."

Cas looked at the others in slight fear.

"And what was it of?"

Molly looked fearfully at Cas, then went stoic again.

"God?"

Came Molly's questioning voice.

They turned to see a woman come towards them, then suddenly split into 2 people.

A woman and a man.

"Mother? Father?" Cas and Gabe said in unison.

And all Sam and Dean could do was stare.

Because in front of them,

well, in front of them was Adam and Eve! God was Adam and Eve.

But... didn't Dean kill Eve?

"I was never Adam or Eve. You did kill Eve. I just became 2 when they both died."


	6. Sequellity is One

"Oh my god!" Dean cried, and Molly laughed.

"S-sorry, he just... You get it, right?" God nodded.

Eve(Female God) and Adam(Male God) walked toward Molly.

"You know who you're mother and father are, right?" Adam asked, and Molly shook her head.

Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean leaned in as Eve got ready to say something.

"Your mother, is the first female demon. Your father is the morning star."

"Well, the first female demon was Lilith, so that means you're Lilith's offspring."

Molly looked at Their faces as Sam figured this out.

They looked... weirded out.

"And morning star could be..."

There was silence as they all figured it out.

"Lucifer..." They all whispered.

"Cool!" Molly cried.

"Cool? That's not cool!" Dean cried.

"What's not cool?" Lucifer asked, suddenly appearing behind Dean, making him shriek and fall off the couch.

All God(Both), Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Molly could do was stare at him.

Eve(Female God) cleared her throat.

Then Molly cried, "Daddy!" And Lucifer looked at Molly with wide eyes.

She had her black and white wings out, and she was smiling at him with closed eyes.

"Wh-what?" Lucifer asked.

"Molly's your and Lilith's daughter." Adam(Male God) said.

Lucifer looked at them all wide eyed.

Then he said, "So my parents are in front of me telling me I have a kid I don't know about who I have known since she was a few months old. Damn."

"Wait a fudging minute!" They looked at Sam weirded out.

"I can't cuss in front of an 8 year old." Sam explained, and they nodded, understanding.

"If you knew all this, you knew what Michael was doing to her."

They looked wide eyed at Adam and Eve.

God looked at eachother, then sighed.

"I knew everything that was happening to her, evrything, the rape, her being a slave, everything."

Adam answered.

"However..." Eve started.

Eve faltered.

"You didn't do a thing about it. Why?" Dean asked.

Eve sighed and chose to ignore Dean's question, kneeling in front of Molly, holding her hands, while Adam just stood and watched.

"I was wrong about Michael to think he was the good son and that he could do no wrong. Ever." Eve got up, and let go of Molly, starting to cry.

"Because of Molly, I now see that the son I counted on the most and trusted with the heavenly host was the biggest mistake I could ever make."

Adam said.

"Lucifer is more deserving to be in command of heaven, and Molly, we are truly sorry."

They said in unison.

"Now that he is being greatly punished for what he has done to you and getting what he deserves..."

Eve and Adam both kneeled, bowing to the little girl.

The others suddenly kneeled to, wide eyed.

Why were they kneeling to Molly.

Molly bowed her head, and said something in a different language.

It wasn't even Enochian.

None of them except Molly and God knew what she said.

"Bless you to, little Immortal!Genesis."

And then God was gone.

Molly blinked a few times, the others getting up, then she flashed to the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm getting the glass of water I forgot to get earlier."

Molly said, as if nothing happened.

**Sequel will come out later! This story is officially (clap, clap) complete!**


	7. Sequel Trailer, The Genesis Files

**This story is, I'm sorry, done.**

**The sequel is going to come up.**

**I promise.**

**After I write this asylum fic I've been thinking off.**

**Anyways, in the sequel:**

Molly, now at 10 years old, was used to the craziness.

Hunting, well, they never allowed her to.

She was THE Genesis.

They couldn't let her get hurt.

But they weren't careful enough.

Because a white eyed demon grabbed her.


End file.
